Cheap
by BIFF1
Summary: Mac and Dick have a fantastic night together but when the sun hits the bed the humanity in Dick seems to drain away because he kicks her out like he paid for her company. She has never felt as cheap as she does now, and if she gets the chance she would make him feel just as cheap. Not that she ever plans on having sex with him again. Even if it was very good...
1. coffee

**Cheap**

* * *

"So..." Mac stared up at the ceiling with the kind of dogged focus only granted to those who truly didn't want to look elsewhere.

"Yeah, you should probably leave..." Dick's voice was heavy with sleep, and low, she's having a hard time remembering if it was always that low or if it was a post coital thing.

"Yeah..." She pushes herself up out of the bed. The air is cold and doing nothing to help her rapidly cooling skin.

Slipping from the bed she gathers up her clothes, putting them back on right there in front of him. She has a pretty good idea that he wasn't watching anyway. He's just laying there with his eyes closed waiting for her to leave, the sound of the door closing to signify his freedom.

She grabs her purse from the floor, pulls out her phone.

"See you around." She tells his absolutely faking it, 'sleeping' body and leaves.

She's in the kitchen making her way through the house to her car, parked at a drunken angle in the driveway, when she smells that beautiful coffee smell. She pours herself a mug of coffee, downs it and leaves it in the cup sink.

She's halfway home when she wonders who made the coffee, anything to think about other than the fact that the stories about Dick being right.

He was amazing in the sack, if a little on the selfish side. Thankfully, he seemed to get off on the sounds she made which caused him to please her in ways she had, up to that point, not realized pleased her.

It was just too bad that all the stories were true. He had kicked her out of bed as soon as he was sure that there would be no more sex.

_Asshole._

It wasn't like she expected anything from him.

When she gets home she barely has time to shower and change before she has to meet Veronica and Wallace for breakfast.

"You have a good night?" Wallace waggles his eyebrows at her and Veronica is smirking.

"Oh yeah, I had a great time after my two best friends abandoned me at the bar on my _birthday_."

They look briefly ashamed before the looks melt into something suggestive.

"But you were getting along with that movie star so well."

"Yeah, we didn't want to cramp your style Mac-attack."

"I have it on very good authority that you left with him."

Not him. Not Rodney, the nice character actor with the sweet smile. He left early. She had left with the similarly framed Dick.

Rodney had left his tab open for her, a birthday present before he left with her phone number and a kiss.

Dick had moved in after and it may have had a lot to do with the fact that she was on the wrong side of sober, but he had kissed her like a God.

"Soooo when are you seeing him next?"

Dick? Hopefully not for a while. Not until the burn of being kicked out of the bed like some pay-by-the-hour had healed.

"What?"

"Rodney?" Wallace gushes and, _G__od_, he's just as bad as Veronica about this kind of stuff.

"Oh, he's supposed to call me this week."

They make catcalls and suggestive noises until the food comes and they, thankfully, stuff their faces.

* * *

Logan is not an uncommon sight at the office. Almost a welcome site, at least for two out of three of the office. Unless Hunter is around, he seems to like Logan.

He brings donuts.

So as far as she's concerned he's an angel.

"How are my favorite girls?" Logan is all smiles as he drops the box of donuts onto her desk.

"Busy-" Veronica grabs a donut, a kiss and with a donut laden apology runs out of the office.

Normally this is the queue for a very short conversation about nothing before Logan abandons ship.

So goes Veronica so goes his nation and what have you.

This time though, there is something a little heavier in the air as he pulls a seat up to her desk.

"How was your night?" He asks with a suggestive leer and a comical waggle of eyebrows.

She sighs, "It was fine..."

"Really? I heard it was a pretty good night?"

"What did Veronica tell you?"

He shakes his head with a growing smirk, "No no, I _heard_ you have a good night."

She looks at him confused for a moment as the words sink in...

"Fuck... You made coffee."

"Always do. Dick can't make coffee to save his life. Its like paste or lightly colored water and never in between. Just to give you a heads up."

"I'm never going to need that information Logan."

"Going to switch to juice?"

"I'm not going to have sex with Dick again. It was a drunken alone on my birthday kind of decision. It wasn't even that good." She tells him biting into her Bismarck.

"Really? Then you missed your calling as an actress Mackenzie." He gets up from the chair taps her patronizingly on the nose and leave the office.

She throws herself into her work for the rest of the day in hopes of staving off half remembered fantasies because yeah, Dick was kind of amazing but she wasn't going to let anyone know she thought that.

As great as the night had been the feeling that struck her the most, that lingered was how cheap he had made her feel after the fact.

If they ever had sex again he would pay for that.


	2. party

Rodney calls her the next day. It's really refreshing to not be on the wrong end of some 'three day' rule.

It would just have been nice if the party he had invited her to hadn't also invited Dick.

Whatever, she's not even going to look at him. Ice him out, that son of a bitch.

Rodney has got his hand on her lower back, keeping her close, his fingertips slipped into her dress, warm, comfortable and safe.

She does a terrible job icing Dick out. The icy glare she sends him, he locks and melts it into something smoldering.

Rodney's mouth is soft against hers, tentative, unsure and sweet.

It's nothing at all like the way she wants it. There's something in it, sweet and innocent, a pure shaking potential, and she knows that she has to cut him loose because when she closes her eyes he easily shifts into a completely different blond.

She puts her hands softly against his chest and he comes away with ease.

"Everything alright?" His voice is low and private, kept easily away from the throbbing party.

"No." She tells him softly, she takes a deep breath and hopes to God that this isn't going to become a scene, "I like you," his smile falters because the unsaid _but_ it pretty fucking loud, "as a friend... I'm sorry."

He pulls away from her with a nod, "Can you get yourself home?" Is all he asks and when she nods he slips into the party.

She catches Dick's eye and goes upstairs.

Finding an empty bedroom she leaves the door partly open and waits.

She doesn't end up waiting very long, the door closes, locking out the music and turning it into a low, rhythmic thumping.

Dick is leaning against the door.

"I don't do repeats." He tells her, but pushes away from the door anyway, moving to the bed, to her.

"Don't talk." She tells him firmly and he sits down on the bed shocked, "I know all about you Casablancas, but I swear to God if you say another word..." Her voice is dark and trails off into an imaginary promise of violence.

Dick nods and kisses her.

Hard and hot. It has none of the shaking, nervous, insecure _feelings_ in it. Rodney had wanted to fall in love with her, she could feel it in his touch, in the way his kiss tried to fill her up with a potential forever.

Dick's kisses are urgent, hard, and fill her with a desire for instant gratification. He didn't want a forever with her. He didn't even want a 'later that night' with her.

She wonders what her kisses feel like to him, other than a little angry. She's still pissed at him for throwing her out in the morning.

She slips her hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his mouth to say something, but the glare she gives him kills whatever he had wanted to say.

She rips a condom off a strip and tosses his wallet away.

She slips into his lap and with no pretense fills herself with him, pulled out of his pants; her underwear pushed aside, held open by his hand.

It's a silent affair. Just panting and low moaning and she comes first, hard; his fingers grabbing desperately for her.

He calls out her name, a huffing, uneven, broken syllable.

She slaps him so hard her hand burns and he shakes it off quickly with a smirk because it may or may not have gotten her hot again.

He moves them so she's on the bed beneath him. He's looking down at her, face red, eyes dark and, if possible, he might be harder than before.

She will keep that in mind... Not that she'll ever need that information; she is not going to have sex with him again.

This is the last time.

He pushes her off the edge and is working at following her when her name is a moan in his mouth, unchecked, and he looks at her expectantly so she slaps him again.

He finishes hard and collapses beside her on the bed.

She straightens her dress and hair and makes to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks tiredly from the bed. He sounds disappointed, like he wants her to stay with him this time.

"Why?"

"I thought we could leave to-"

He wants her to stay. Good. She leaves him alone in that bedroom and on the cab ride home she hopes he feels cheap. 


	3. nonsense

Logan is sitting at her desk when she gets in. He looks like a mess, dark circles under his eyes and grasping desperately at the travel mug in his hands.

"I thought you weren't going to have sex with him again." She rushes to the office door, but the whole place is empty save for him.

She straightens up and flicks some hair out of her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? So it was some _other_ girl named Mac that fucked Dick into submission and left him alone in some stranger's bedroom?"

"Must have been." She drops her purse into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulls Logan easily out of her seat.

He pulls up a seat on the other side of her desk instead.

"Five hours."

"What?" She looks away from the screen where he's left some casual platformer open.

"_Five_ _hours_. He complained for five hours. I didn't even know he knew enough words to fill five hours worth of one sided conversation."

Complained?! How dare he, she fucking rocked his world. He had looked down at her with a need that burned her still. When she had slapped him the second time he had fallen apart in a way she wasn't sure anyone else would ever be able to do for him.

"Five hours is a long time to complain about someone's skills..." Her mouth curls unhappily under the words.

She doesn't want to have this conversation with anyone and it burns her that Dick spilled, for hours, about her 'skills', _what on earth could he have possibly found lacking?_

"Are you shitting me? He complained about you leaving him there."

She doesn't bother to hide the smile that pulls across her face, "What did he feel cheap? Used?"

"He likened himself to a cheap whore. He went into detail about just the kind of whore he thinks you think he is."

"Good, serves him right. How many girls has he made feel the same? I've done women everywhere a solid."

Logan sighs unhappily and pushes himself up from his chair, "He told me how you kissed him..."

The words are soft and tired, and when she looks at him he just shakes his head a little bit.

"And how is that?"

"Like _forever_." He knocks back what's left of his mug and leaves her.

There was no way she had kissed Dick like that, the way Rodney had kissed her, like she wanted to fall in love with him, kissing him with that deep, shy potential, _forever._

It was nonsense.

* * *

Nonsense that kept her up all night.

She did not want a forever with Dick Casablancas.

She goes out with Veronica and Wallace with the intention of having a one night stand.

They let the Rodney thing drop pretty easily and she's so thankful that she buys the first round.

Veronica plays wingman and Wallace has drinks with one of his friends from work.

Wallace is going to yell at her, but she sleeps with his coworker anyway.

It's awful.

She wants it to erase the feel of Dick's hands and mouth and... All it does is make her yearn for it instead.

She doesn't finish.

She full on fakes it just so it'll be over.

He wants her to stay the night, but she slips out while he's in the bathroom.

The cab doesn't take her home.

Logan opens the door and she instantly regrets coming over.

"He's not here..."

"Out getting laid?" She asks harshly and Logan avoids answering. She sighs heavily, "Don't tell him about this..."

He nods and closes the door.

She sits on the front curb waiting for a taxi and when it shows up she knows this is the worst night she's had in a long time.

A giggling red head almost falls out of the cab and Dick's arms wrap around her, laughing and keeping her upright. Maybe if she can sneak around the front of the taxi...

"Mac..." Dick seems to freeze, the bundle of red hair and blue dress forgotten in his arms.

"Dick." She tries to slide between him and the open cab door, to freedom.

"Did you come here for me..." He lets go of the red head and grabs a hold of her arm to keep her from running.

She does the only thing she can think of, she denies it, "I was just dropping something off for Logan."

"Without your car?"

"I've been drinking. It's irresponsible to drink and drive Dick." She brushes his hand away, "Enjoy your night. See you around." She knows it's acidic, but she can't help herself. She gets in the cab and goes home, deathly afraid of what that sick feeling in her gut is.


	4. sorry

**A/N:**This chapter was obscenely short so its a double feature ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy the last two chapters of Cheap

* * *

She does _not_ have feelings for Dick.

She absolutely does not have gushy, butterfly-y feelings for Dick.

But G_od,_ that red head? Seriously? Why even bother? She wasn't going to make him _feel_ like she did. Make him come as hard and as great as she could, without even trying.

Ugh.

She hates herself.

She hates everyone.

Everything.

She pulls herself together and goes to work.

Logan is there again and he looks miserable.

"What the devil in a blue dress a screamer?" She can't help but ask. Oh God, she doesn't want to know. She hopes that the look of distaste on her face is enough to stop Logan from detailing any of last night's entertainment.

"I'm so sorry, Mac."

"About what..." She searches his face and almost misses her seat when she realizes what he's sorry about, "Oh my God! You told him?! You told him I was there for him!"

She throws a pen across the office at him.

"I didn't mean to!" He holds his hands up surrender, "He asked if I remembered to give you Veronica's jump drive as well. I just went with it. I thought it was the lie you told him."

"Why would I use the excuse of picking something up if I didn't have anything with me?"

Logan shrugs, "It's okay, he didn't care or anything."

Her stomach drops.

"What?"

"Yeah, he just went upstairs with the red head."

She kicks over her garbage can, "The whore!"

"Which one?"

"Dick obviously. Red head McGiggles-a-bunch isn't to blame here. I do a lot of things, Logan, but I do not slut shame." She drops to her knees and starts putting all the garbage back in its home.

"Mac..."

His voice is soft and concerned.

_Damn it._

"What?"

"You don't _love_ him, or something, do you?"

She just looks at him hard and continues dropping old invoices into the can. That doesn't deserve an answer.

"I see... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She grumbles and doesn't look up again until the door closes. Maybe she had missed her chance with Dick, he had wanted her to stay, he had wanted them to go somewhere, but she had wanted to cheapen him like he had cheapened her.


	5. bathroom

Logan is at dinner with Veronica, he had a bed and breakfast sorted out for the weekend.

Which meant that Dick was alone, or wrist deep in strange.

She had spent the whole week trying to get over this 'probably in love with Dick', _thing._

Standing on his porch is how it had gone, aka poorly.

As far as she could tell there was no real reason for her to _feel_ like this for Dick. Sexual compatibility was no reason to romanticize the man. She knew who he was, he had no job, he was possibly depressed, absolutely a whore and she wanted to be around him.

She had to put a stop to this madness.

She raps on the door, impatient.

Dick opens the door, a smirk spread across his face, "Well, well, come to try again?" He leans against the doorframe like he's trying to keep the fact that he has company a secret.

She can hear the high tinkle of laughter over the sounds of a movie playing in the living room.

So wrist deep in strange it was then.

"I'm afraid that I'm otherwise engaged this evening." He tells her with a roll of his wrist. He's fucking loving this, "Perhaps tomorrow night I can fit in you." He purposely gets the wording backwards, the words low and sordid.

She grabs onto his shirt and pulls him down, when she kisses him his arms wrap around her, keeping her close.

She doesn't wonder what he feels in her kiss this time. She knows now. He must taste thousands of potential moments on her tongue, years worth of touches in the way she grabs him, soft, gentle, rough... She must taste like _forever._

He tastes like _right __now_ and it breaks her heart.

She pulls away and Dick quickly glances back at whoever is tonight's potential fuck.

"If you're quiet, she'll never know I was here." She whispers darkly and seriously, who is this girl?

He straightens and let's her in, "Bathroom."

She can hear them talk from the bathroom. What is she doing here? She's ending this is what she's doing. Closure or something like it, she wants him to know he's missed out too.

He won't realize it right away, she's sure, but when he looks back at their little back and forth she wants him to feel that hollow of regret as well. She's aware it doesn't make her a very good person.

Nothing about this night makes her a good person.

Dick slips into the room, turns the fan on and pulls her into his arms.

He kisses her rough and hot, his hands desperate for her skin. He's already hard for her, rocking himself against her instinctively. His mouth doesn't leave hers until he slides his fingers into her. His ear pressed to her mouth to eat up the noise she makes.

He pushes her quickly over the edge she's been sitting on since she had been replaced with that redhead.

It's all soft sounds and when he finally fills her up, pressed against the bathroom door, she bites her lip to keep from letting that thick, satisfied noise escape.

Her lip is bleeding and he's kissing her softly as he fucks her against the God damn door.

She finishes with a desperately muffled sound and he's not far behind, his mouth pressed against her neck. He's pushed so far into her it's just on the good side of painful.

When he finally pulls out and sets her down he's red in the face.

"Bye Dick." She tells him quietly, but he shakes his head.

He grabs her face and kisses her roughly, but it feels different than before, less hollow.

"Go upstairs. I'll get rid of them." He kisses her quickly again.

"Them?" She can't help but ask. She's not sure she can deny him a possible threesome. She couldn't live with that always being his fallback argument.

He rubs the back of his next, "It's Chip and his wife. They were passing through town..."

"So you weren't wrist deep in strange."

He smiles brightly at her phrasing.

"No."

"You still want me to stay?"

He nods.

"You're not going to kick me out of bed in the morning again, like some cheap whore?"

"Is that what the other night was about?"

She doesn't even deny it, "Yes."

He kisses her again, " Go upstairs, in the morning we can even try and figure out Logan's stupid coffee machine."

She lets him push her out of the bathroom and towards the stairs, and she lingers in the hallway listening to Dick talk to Chip and Mrs. Chip.

They can stay if they want, the guest room has been turned down, but he's turning in.

His girlfriend showed up.

_Girlfriend._

Did he know she could hear him?

She can hear him mount the stairs and, in a panic, rushes into his bedroom.

She's unhooking her bra when he closes the bedroom door.

"You hear that?"

"Maybe."

He makes quick work of her clothes and she can't help but be surprised when he pulls a T-shirt over her head.

He rids himself of his own clothes, all of them, he didn't do pajamas and he so rarely did underwear. He pulls her into bed and kisses her.

He kisses her like he wants to fall in love with her and it pulls at her.

He doesn't taste or feel like forever, but he holds the promise of it in the way he touches her. Someday, someday soon even, he will be kissing her like he lives for her, loves her with all of himself. For now she is perfectly content in the way he holds her and kisses her like she's the future; something new and frightening and wonderful.


End file.
